got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Nice
Nice is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the fourth track from their third mini album Just Right. Audio Spotify Lyrics yeah She’s Nice She’s Nice She’s Nice |Rom = yeah She’s Nice She’s Nice She’s Nice |Eng = Ok! Lemme get in on this one, let’s go And we go bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam Bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam Seven, OS! She captivated me at first sight She’s so pretty, I can’t take my eyes off her I’ll go to you and I’ll show you what I got yeah If I’m with you baby, I’ll go anywhere You’re so dazzling, you’re so beautiful I never get tired of looking at you, I’ve fallen for you I can’t imagine being without you for a second I think I’m addicted to you What’s up (What’s up) What’s up (What’s up) Yeah What’s up, It’s GGGG GOT 7 And we go bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam Bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam And we go bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam Bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam She’s nice, you’re like a supermodel She’s nice, come closer to me She’s nice, everyone knows She’s nice, she’s nice No one can replace you I wanna hug and kiss you One time, one more time, two times, you’re my VIP You’re so dazzling, you’re so beautiful I never get tired of looking at you, I’ve fallen for you You’re so beautiful baby, you’re so beautiful What’s up (What’s up) What’s up (What’s up) Yeah What’s up, It’s GGGG GOT 7 And we go bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam Bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam And we go bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam Bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam She’s nice, you’re like a supermodel She’s nice, come closer to me She’s nice, everyone knows She’s nice, she’s nice Hey baby, everyone wants the pretty you But you know that only I can handle you You’re the only one, now trust me and follow me Don’t doubt me, kick it with me now I’ll be clear, there’s no other guy like me Don’t weight it out anymore, I could do it slow slow One by one baby, open your heart huh leggo Come to me who only sees you, come to me And we go bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam Bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam And we go bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam Bam bam bam bi dam bi da bi dam bam What’s up (What’s up) What’s up (What’s up) Yeah What’s up, It’s GGGG GOT 7 She’s nice, you’re like a supermodel She’s nice, come closer to me She’s nice, everyone knows She’s nice, she’s nice She’s nice }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Just Right Category:Discography Category:Songs